Burgerzilla (Mini Game)
This article is about Foodini's minigame Burgerzilla. You may be looking for the Papa Louie 2 enemy Burgerzillas. Burgerzilla is a minigame in Papa's Wingeria/HD, Papa's Hot Doggeria, Papa's Pastaria, Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD and Papa's Bakeria. If the player stacks all the ingredients by the time the top bun lands, they will win a Papa's Burgeria related prize. The game gets progressively harder, with the target getting higher, ingredients falling faster, and the lives being decreased. The foods fall at farther distances, making you move faster and react quicker. Trivia *The name Burgerzilla was used before making this minigame. It was a poster which was available to buy in the game Papa's Burgeria and to win as the first prize in Jojo's Burger Slots. *It is a parody of the app Sky Burger. *The toppings making their debut in Papa's Burgeria HD (swiss cheese, pepperjack cheese, fried onion rings) are featured in this minigame. Papa's Wingeria Prizes #Burgeria Poster #Sarge Sweatshirt #Small Burger Table #Purple Skirt/Camo Pants #Medium Burger Table #Burgeria Wall #Bomber Jacket #Large Burger Table #Jojo Beret #Large Burger #Utility Belt #Striped Carpet #Aviators #Hanging Plant Papa's Wingeria Prize Gallery Papa's Wingeria Burgerzilla (1).png|1 Papa's Wingeria Burgerzilla (2).png|2 Papa's Wingeria Burgerzilla (3).png|3 Papa's Wingeria Burgerzilla (4).png|4 Papa's Wingeria Burgerzilla (5).png|5 Papa's Wingeria Burgerzilla (6).png|6 Papa's Wingeria Burgerzilla (7).png|7 Papa's Wingeria Burgerzilla (8).png|8 Papa's Wingeria Burgerzilla (9).png|9 Papa's Wingeria Burgerzilla (10).png|10 Papa's Wingeria Burgerzilla (11).png|11 Papa's Wingeria Burgerzilla (12).png|12 Papa's Wingeria Burgerzilla (13).png|13 Papa's Wingeria Burgerzilla (14).png|14 Papa's Hot Doggeria Prizes # Sizzlers Poster # Small Burger Table #Sizzlers Hat # Sandwich Wall # Burger Spatula #Sizzlers Jersey # Gondoliers Poster # Medium Burger Table #Sizzlers Bottoms # Grill Floor #Letter Jacket # Large Burger Table # Large Burger #Gladiator Helmet Papa's Hot Doggeria Prize Gallery Papa's Hot Doggeria Burgerzilla (1).png|1 Papa's Hot Doggeria Burgerzilla (2).png|2 Papa's Hot Doggeria Burgerzilla (3).png|3 Papa's Hot Doggeria Burgerzilla (4).png|4 Papa's Hot Doggeria Burgerzilla (5).png|5 Papa's Hot Doggeria Burgerzilla (6).png|6 Papa's Hot Doggeria Burgerzilla (7).png|7 Papa's Hot Doggeria Burgerzilla (8).png|8 Papa's Hot Doggeria Burgerzilla (9).png|9 Papa's Hot Doggeria Burgerzilla (10).png|10 Papa's Hot Doggeria Burgerzilla (11).png|11 Papa's Hot Doggeria Burgerzilla (12).png|12 Papa's Hot Doggeria Burgerzilla (13).png|13 Papa's Hot Doggeria Burgerzilla (14).png|14 Papa's Pastaria Prizes # Three Cheese Poster # White Western Shirt #Samurais Hat # Hanging Plant # Starlight Bottoms #Sombrero # Teal Zigzag Floor # Luau Poster # Red Letter Jacket #Orange Backpack # Yellow Lattice # Red Carpet # Spindly Spider Papa's Wingeria HD Prizes #Light Beads Papa's Wingeria HD Prize Gallery Burgerzilla WHD 1.png|1 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Prizes # Md. Jubilee Table # Beach Umbrella # Cupcake Poster #Md. Maple Table # Beach Sunset # Vase of Roses # Pink Lemonade Gum # Polka Dots # Sm. Comet Table # Orange and Black # Starlight Fence #Calypso Style # Treats Freezer Bonus: * Chocolate Gum * Anchovy Gum Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Prize Gallery Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Burgerzilla (1).jpg|1 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Burgerzilla (2).jpg|2 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Burgerzilla (3).jpg|3 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Burgerzilla (4).jpg|4 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Burgerzilla (5).jpg|5 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Burgerzilla (6).jpg|6 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Burgerzilla (7).jpg|7 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Burgerzilla (8).jpg|8 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Burgerzilla (9).jpg|9 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Burgerzilla (10).jpg|10 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Burgerzilla (11).jpg|11 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Burgerzilla (12).jpg|12 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Burgerzilla (13).jpg|13 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Burgerzilla (Bronze).jpg|Bronze Papa's Cupcakeria HD Prizes #Sliver Sports #White Bucket Hat # Dark Wood Floor #Round Window # Lavender Sweater # Poinsettia Box # Studded Belt # Halloween Poster #Royal Crown # Sm. Holiday Table #Racoon Cap # Orange Zigzag Wall #Foodini Bowtie Bonus: * Wedding Arch Papa's Cupcakeria HD Prize Gallery Burgerzilla CHD 1.png|1 Burgerzilla CHD 2.png|2 Papa's Bakeria Prizes # Dr. Cherry Poster # Plaid Shirt # Blue Flag # Fingerless Gloves # Hanging Plant # Color Captain Hat # Turtleneck # Music Room Wall # Beanie # Wreath Poster # Dark Wood Floor # Laced Shoes # Royal Crown Bonus: * Large Onion Crate * Rowdy Rico Game * Soda Machine Papa's Bakeria Prize Gallery Papa's Bakeria - Burgerzilla - Prize 1.png|1 Papa's Bakeria - Burgerzilla - Prize 2.png|2 Papa's Bakeria - Burgerzilla - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Bakeria - Burgerzilla - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Bakeria - Burgerzilla - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Bakeria - Burgerzilla - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Bakeria - Burgerzilla - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Bakeria - Burgerzilla - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Bakeria - Burgerzilla - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Bakeria - Burgerzilla - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Bakeria - Burgerzilla - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Bakeria - Burgerzilla - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Bakeria - Burgerzilla - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Bakeria - Burgerzilla - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Rare Prize 1 - Bronze Papa's Bakeria - Burgerzilla - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Rare Prize 2 - Silver Papa's Bakeria - Burgerzilla - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Rare Prize 3 - Gold Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Wingeria HD Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria